When worlds collide2 starocean meets final fantasy
by XOMayXO
Summary: heres the second part of this whole story when star ocean is with final fantasy. Its my favorite part of the 3 parts...its frickin funny too, rikku tells albel off also...so read it but make sure you read the first part or you wont get this one


Part 2-

After a couple of minutes of Rikku trying to contact the Celsius, she finally did it and said, "ok, now,

this really strong guy…Cliff right? Well you carry ol' blue hair, and the rest of you guys stand right

over here." She said pointing to a spot on the ground. And in a minute or so, the Celsius had

transported them to the ship. "Hello, my name is Yuna, and these are my friends Paine, Lu-Lu,

Wakka, Auron, and you've already met Rikku, so you all can talk to us if you need anything."

"Wow! Check out the local hotties! I'm liking this place already!" Cliff said staring at Paine. He

then carried Fayt to the infirmary on the ship where he'd be under Yuna's care, while Sophia sat

down outside his room. Rikku came by to talk to her, "Sophie…you're sad aren't you? I can tell…

was Fayt your boyfriend?" "Who F-Fayt? N-n-no…um, not at all, he considers me as a friend is

all…just a friend, I'm just here because I'm worried about him." Rikku looked down in sadness,

and then said, "Hey I know this may seem pretty random, but who's that one guy with the mean

look on his face all the time?" "Oh, you mean Albel? He's very rude, and why would you want to

know?" "Um…because well…he's just really dreamy is all." Rikku said blushing. "Albel? … You

mean obnoxious Albel? Are you serious….never mind, but if you say you like him, then why don't

you try talking to him?" "Talking to him? You're right I should! Besides, what do I have to lose!?"

Rikku then ran off to go see Albel, while Cliff was looking for Paine. He found her looking out the

window on the top floor of the ship with a very serious look on her face. "Uh…hey Paine…how

are you?" Paine just looked at him like he was crazy and started walking off. Cliff caught up with

her and grabbed her by the arm to get her attention. She then kicked him in his…y'know, and

punched him in the face. "What the hell was that for!" cliff said. "Don't ever grab onto me like that

again, and if you want my attention, talk to me like a regular human being." "But I tried, and you just

walked off." "Well then learn to take a hint that someone's just not into you, no matter how cute

you think you are." And with that she left the room. Leaving Cliff feeling like a real jackass.

Meanwhile, Rikku was still looking for Albel, and found him sitting by himself, and she went and sat

right next to him. "hiya Albel!"

She said in a bubbly voice. "hi." He said without much interest. "Hee-hee, looks like someone's not

in a good mood today huh?" she said he looked like he was about to hurt someone. "Listen…

Rikku, what is it you want?" "Well…um, y'know, I just wanted to spend a little time with you

because-" "oh please" he interrupted, "I don't have time for your little childish crushes. You're just

wasting my time. And although I have gratitude for you finding us, I still don't want you here

expressing how much you like me…because I for one don't care." And Albel spoke no more…

rikku's eyes began to water, and said, "You know what Albel? You're a real pain in the ass! I come

over here saying that I wanna spend time with you because I have feelings for you…and you just

take my heart, rip it out, and step on it….I hate you ya big jerk! Your dark cold heart could've

been changed if I was in your life, but you just don't want me to even try! I really just wanna hit you

in the face y'know…but I won't because I LIKE YOU! And even though you don't want to hear

it, I'll say it again so you can get it through your thick head I LIKE YOU…A LOT!" and after her

little speech she left in tears with a broken heart. "_It's not that easy Rikku…I wish I could just_

_ come up to you and kiss you…but it's not that easy…not for me…" _Albel said to himself. Back

in the infirmary, Sophia was going to check on Fayt. "So Yuna…how is he?" "Oh Fayt? Well, he's

okay, he just went unconscious because of how exhausted he was….but he's fine nothing to worry

about, all he needs is bed ret and he should be back to his old self in no time." As Yuna was about

to walk out of the room, Sophia said, "Yuna, listen we need to talk." "is something wrong?" "Yes.

Something is very wrong…you see, we aren't from here." "Well yes, I kind of figured that out

seeing as you and your friends didn't know you were in the Calm Lands." Yuna responded with a

smile. "No, you don't get it, I'm not from this world…let me tell you the story…"

If you want to know how the story ends...read the conclusion in part tgree.


End file.
